Fault
by SVU101
Summary: SQEUEL TO THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY“Promise me one thing…promise me our son will never ever get in the hands of…just promise me he’ll never get hurt.” Troy whispered. I promise. she whispered to her fiancé. what happens when their son is...COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Fault

Chapter 1

Summary: _"Promise me one thing…promise me our son will never ever get in the hands of…just promise me he'll never get hurt." Troy whispered. "I promise." she whispered to her fiancé._ What happens five years later their son is in danger? Will his blood be on their hands? What happens when the blame is put on one another?

**IMPORTANT: ****Bill Montez, who is older then Gabi. He's married to Tara and they have a son named Matthew together. He's about eleven. They have two daughters, Caroline, nine and Annie, nine. And Kathleen five years-old.**

**Charles who is the youngest in the family is married to Sarah and they have three kids, Erica (fourteen) and Annabelle (twelve) Chelsea, nine.**

**Mellissa was Gabriella's older sister but she had died due to a car crash.**

**Sharpay and Zeke are married and have five kids. Christopher is nineteen. Ethan is fifth teen. And then Isabelle is twelve. Wes is six. And one more baby named Heather who is two years old.**

**Taylor and Chad have four kids. Arianna is fifth teen. Kristy is eleven. John nine. Harry is three.**

**Gabriella and Troy have one kid. Owen who is five years old. **

Chapter one

Gabriella stared at the man in front of her. Right now wasn't the best time of her life, but she did it every day. It was part of the job…it came with the package. She held both of her hands up in the air as she entered so the man could see she held no weapon at all. She had a bullet proof vest under her FBI jacket. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked the man. He was currently holding a ten year-old girl by the hair with a fun to her temple. Gabriella took a glance to her left and saw the two parents and son laying on the ground, dead. All three shot in the head, just this one last child from the family. The girl had tears streaming down her face and she kept heaving in breaths as she cried.

They were all here today just because of one small problem. The man holding the girl was her father. The mother and him had gotten a divorce and he was sent to jail because of some disturbing things he had thought and done. Once he had gotten out he wanted to visit his daughter, but the mother wouldn't allow it and now she had gotten her husband and son dead. "Sir, Can you please just lower your gun down so we can talk about this." Gabriella said walking further into the room.

"NO! I just want to go home with my daughter!" he yelled.

_This was going to be much more difficult than I thought…_

"Sir, I know you want to, but you can't. You just killed three people. The closet you can get to your daughter is through mail if she wants to even talk to you." I said.

"NO, you'll talk to them. Tell them to let us go. All I want is to live with my baby girl." She yelled. His tears were running down his dark red cheeks and disappearing into his breed. _Ew_.

"Ok, just lower your gun from her head." Gabriella said watching as the man lowered his gun. He kept his grip on her hair as the girl cried. Gabriella looked into the girls eyes. She could tell she was scared.

"Ok good now just drop your gun to the ground." She said calmly.

"What's this going to do for me?" the man asked still clutching the gun in his hand. He obviously knew that he would be rested once the gun was out of reach from him.

"Sir, please just put down your gun." She said ignoring his question.

Instead of putting his gun down he pointed it at her, but before his index finger could pull down on the trigger two shots rang out hitting him in the shoulder. He fell back wards as the girl scrambled out of his grip. Gabriella opened her arms as the girl ran into them. She clutched the jacket that Gabriella wore.

"It's going to be ok." Gabriella said trying to calm down the child.

"He's still alive, we need an ambulance in here!" Gabriella's partner Marcus yelled to the others.

Marcus walked over to her and knelt down to where she was with the little girl. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, let's just go get this girl checked out." Gabriella said looking at the dead bodies.

Gabriella stood up and placed the still crying girl on her hip. She was so small in her arms and it felt like she weighed nothing. "It's okay." Gabriella repeated over and over. Once they had gotten to the hospital the girl named Meredith had asked Gabriella to stay until the check-up was done. Gabriella glanced at her watch. It was already ten and she was two hours late. What could one more hour harm?

After the check-up Meredith's Aunt had taken her home and Gabriella went back to the office and did some paper work. "Hey I thought you went home." Gabriella's head shot up and looked at her partner. She leaned back in her chair as he walked over to her desk and sat on the edge of it.

"Nope, I am finishing up this report. I don't want Spindle bugging me in the morning." She said rubbing her left eye.

Mar stood up and shook his head. He pulled her chair out form under the desk and stood her up. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

"Gabriella, you're my best friend, but you have a husband at home and a five year old kid who wants to see his mother. Go you can finish this in the morning." He said handing her, her jacket.

"You know what. I'm going to find you a girlfriend. A very good girlfriend." She said walking out the door. Mark stood there shaking his head.

Gabriella smiled and walked out of the building and into the garage where her car was held. She was tired and worn out. Being married for five years and having a five year-old boy wasn't a good idea. Troy always seemed to get home before her. Since her stupid part of the job was demanding she was always home late. But all that mattered was that she was happy. Turns out her mother and Kevin really hit it off that night. This scared them all because that meant Gabriella's mom and the gangs "mom" have a sex life.

Gabriella opened the car and threw al her stuff in the passenger seat. She started the car and put it in drive as she drove out of the garage. She had become one of the best hostage negotiator's in the unit. Of course when she first got back from her honeymoon and went to work it was hard, but Mark or as Gabriella liked to call him "Mary", had helped her a lot in her weeks of training and she was grateful for it.

Gabriella stopped at a red light and waited impatiently. Owen was a wild child. He had defiantly had Troy's genes. The only problem was in the morning and especially on Saturday morning, their sleep-in day he would run into the room and jump on the bed saying his ABCs. Troy was great with him. Owen had yet to know what his parents actually did for a living, but once Gabriella and Troy got home. Their guns were put on safety and they were in the box with a lock on it and under the bed. Of course they changed its hiding place every week because Owen just loved finding and hiding things. When Kathleen was born he had tried to poke her eye, but quickly Zeke had caught the little eye poker.

Owen and Kathleen would sometimes claim that they were married since they got along so much. They had came up to Gabriella and Tara hand-in-hand and kissed. After five minutes of opened mouths Gabriella and Tara explained to their kids that marriage were for adults, but they just kept on pretending they were married.

Finally Gabriella pulled into her parking space and turned the car off. She got her stuff and walked into the apartment building. She walked up the two flights of stairs and onto her floor. "I'm home!" Gabriella yelled as she closed the door behind her. She dropped her stuff on the floor and looked at her watch midnight.

"MOMMY!" Gabriella looked up surprised that her son was still awake. He came running towards her. She bent down and picked him up.

"How's my little boy?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm good. Dad taught me a new word, mom." He said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Troy. He looked nervous.

"Now before you get mad, it slipped out by accident." He said raising his hands up. Gabriella looked back at Owen waiting for him to say his word.

"Mother fucker." He said smiling. Her eyes widened as she turned her head towards Troy.

"I banged my toe against the couch and I let it out." Troy said smiling nervously.

Gabriella shook her head and looked at Owen. "Owen, you can't say that word. It's only for tall people." Gabriella said.

"But I'm tall!" Owen complained.

"Yes, I know, but once you can reach the door handle, ok?" Gabriella asked him, hoping it would get her off the hook tonight.

"Fine." He said. Gabriella set him down on the ground as he ran to his room.

"You let it slip? Troy come on, I don't want him influenced here." Gabriella said.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. He won't hear anymore of those words." Troy said walking up to her. He hugged her around the waist and kissed her head. "How was work." he whispered.

Gabriella tried not to tense up, but she did. She always tried to keep her cases out of her head. They always scared her. She actually wished she was back at her old unit with Troy. "Ex-husband got out of jail. He killed his ex-wife her son and new husband. Almost killed his daughter too." She said.

"Is the girl alright?" Troy asked.

"She's fine, just traumatized." Gabriella said pulling away form him and walking into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Gabriella asked taking out a glass and getting a bottle of wine out. She poured the red wine into her glass and looked at Troy.

"It was interesting. The homicide unit decided they didn't want a case and gave it to us to solve. Complete waste. Fred and I finished it within the hour." He said smiling.

"Oh aren't you so smart." Gabriella said as she took a sip of her wine. "Why is he up so late?" she asked pointing to Owens's room.

"He wanted to see his mommy." Troy said.

"Oh."

"Tired?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's Saturday and I'm sleeping in." she said placing her un-finished wine glass in the sink.

"Let's go put superman to bed." Troy said as he rested an arm around his wife's waist. They walked to their son's room and saw he had already fallen asleep on top of his bed covers, dressed in he Spiderman's pajamas.

Gabriella went over and lifted him up as Troy pulled the sheets back. Gabriella placed him under the covers. They both kissed his head and walked out of the room leaving the door opened a bit. Gabriella and Troy walked into their room and closed the door behind them, but leaving it unlocked just in case Owen had a nightmare.

"I missed you." Troy whispered as he hugged her from behind.

"I missed you too, but sweetie, the pillow is calling my name." Gabriella said turning around in his arms.

"Having an affair with our pillows?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow. Gabriella laughed as she leaned in for a kiss. After a need of breath Troy pulled away.

"I thought you said you were tired." He said smirking.

"Ah…I have some energy, left." Gabriella said smiling as they kissed some more and well they had a lovely night.

**A/N ok so yeah this is the first chapter. It's short and not much is going on yet. I hope you all liked it and review!**

**Did anyone see Hairspray?!**

**Did anyone finish harry potter yet?**

**Lol yeah I'm bored.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fault

Chapter 2

**Bill Montez, who is older then Gabi. He's married to Tara and they have a son named Matthew together. He's about eleven. They have two daughters, Caroline, nine and Annie, nine. And Kathleen five years-old.**

**Charles who is the youngest in the family is married to Sarah and they have three kids, Erica (fourteen) and Annabelle (twelve) Chelsea, nine.**

**Mellissa was Gabriella's older sister but she had died due to a car crash.**

**Sharpay and Zeke are married and have five kids. Christopher is nineteen. Ethan is fifth teen. And then Isabelle is twelve. Wes is six. And one more baby named Heather who is two years old.**

**Taylor and Chad have four kids. Arianna is fifth teen. Kristy is eleven. John nine. Harry is three.**

**Gabriella and Troy have one kid. Owen who is five years old.**

Chapter 2

Gabriella woke up to Owen jumping on the bed. It was her alarm clock since he found out how to get out of his crib, but once they got him a bed it was easier for him to get out of bed which caused an earlier alarm clock. "Owen, mommy's tired." She grumbled.

"But mommy has work." she heard Troy whisper into her ear.

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw her son jumping up and down. He had two teeth missing in the front and one missing in the back. "What time is it?" she mumbled out.

"Ten. Mark called asking where you were." Troy said.

"It's TEN?! Troy, why didn't you wake me up?" Gabriella yelled pushing the quilt off for her and running to the bathroom. Minutes later Troy heard the shower running.

Troy looked at his son who was now sitting down. "When do you think your mom going to notice that it's only seven?" Troy asked Owen smiling.

"Um…when she looks at the clock?" he asked his father.

"Probably." Troy said grabbing Owen and tickling him.

"That's not nice!" Owen yelled while he laughed.

"Oh that's not nice, well you go get dressed and I'll go make some pancakes." Troy said standing up form the bed.

"Ok, but I want mine shaped like an O." Owen said as he wandered off into the hallway and towards his room.

Troy and Owen sat at the kitchen table eating their food while talking about Dora and Nemo. "Nah Nemo is way better than Dora." Owen argued back.

"Yes, but Dora teaches Spanish." Troy said looking at him.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled from their bedroom.

"Mommy has figured it out." Troy whispered to Owen.

"I'll…um…what do I do dad?" Owen asked sounding confused.

Gabriella stormed into the kitchen with a pair of jeans and shirt on. "Hey as much as I loved that on you, but that is not work material." Troy said standing up with his plate.

"If you want any sex tonight you better not say a word. You told me it was ten Troy." Gabriella said looking at him.

"Mommy what's sex?" Owen asked from his seat.

"Um…well Owen it's a…store where Babies are…formed." Gabriella said confused at her own answer. Owen stuck his tongue out and touched the right hand corner of his mouth; he called it his thinking face.

"Ok." He said shrugging. He went back to his last O shaped pancake.

"I can't believe you Troy." Gabriella said.

"Ok, ok just calm down." Troy said looking at his wife.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." Gabriella as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"You've been tired all week, why don't you go to the doctors today? Call in sick." Troy said into her hair.

"I can't. I have to finish my paper work and check on that girl from yesterday. Mark and I have to talk to the father and if another case comes I do that." Gabriella mumbled into his shirt.

"Ok, but promise me if nothing comes up, come home straight away." Troy said as Gabriella walked over and kissed the op of Owens head as she grabbed her bag and keys from the kitchen counter.

"I will, I'll talk to you guys later, bye. Owen behave at Mandy's house today, no playing kiss tag." Gabriella said pointing a finger at him. Mandy was five and they went to pre-school together.

"Hey, she su…suggested it." Owen said.

"Owen, listen to your mother." Troy said taking his empty plate.

"Ok." Owen said jumping off his seat.

"Troy, I'll see you for lunch." Gabriella said as they had a quick kiss and she was gone.

"You want to know something Owen…your mother gives too much energy into that job of hers." Troy said to Owen.

Gabriella walked into the doors of Mark and hers office, but once she did, she froze on the spot as she saw Mark sitting at his desk and an armed Officer next to him. Across form his desk was sitting in the chair. The father of the girl from yesterday was occupying the seat with cuffs around his wrists. Gabriella looked back and forth at the three people. "Hello." Gabriella said continuing to her desk and dropping her bag on the floor and jacket over her chair.

"Excuse us for a moment." Mark said pulling her out into the hallway.

"Why are we not doing this in an interrogation room?" Gabriella hissed at him. She didn't want that man in that room.

"There all being used. Look we just finished. I wanted it out of the way so started it without. All we need to do is just get him out." He told her.

"Ok, ok." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. Even though she was an adult she could act like a five year old since she has one at home. But when they walked back in the room they saw the man eyeing Gabriella's desk.

_Women found at desk…Johnson killed her…_

Gabriella shook that thought out of her head. Nine years ago since that happened and it still gave her the chills.

"Ok Mr. Ryerson, your court date is in one month till then you stay in jail or if bail is made your allowed to leave, but no fleeing around, which is why we're going to have officers surrounding your building if you make bail and such." Mark said sitting everything straight. Gabriella just stood at her desk and watched the scene before her.

"Yes, sir." Ryerson said. "I had a child…besides Meredith. I had a boy, but his mother killed him, then she killed herself." Ryerson said looking down at his feet.

Gabriella's ear's perked up. She had heard about that case last year. The boy had only turned five. He was such a beautiful boy. "Your wife, was she ill or depressed?" Gabriella asked. The article I the paper didn't give much information.

Ryerson looked at Gabriella and nodded his head. "The doctors said she might have been depressed, but I never got to go to the funeral, since I was in jail. I just wanted to see my one last child, Meredith. Her mother never let me see her because I had cheated on her with Kevin's mother." Ryerson said nodding his head. "Your boy, looks very much like you." He said to Gabriella.

Gabriella glanced over her shoulder to where Owen sat in his fifth birthday chair. Gabriella took the picture and turned it over so it was facing down. She didn't want a killer, kidnapper, anyone looking at her pictures, except for the ones she knew.

She looked at Ryerson and saw a hint of sadness seeping into his eyes. "Ok, get up." the officer demanded. Ryerson nodded his head towards Mark and Gabriella and stood up he walked out of the office and into the hallway with his officer.

"Sorry." Mark said giving a small smile. She looked at him and smiled too. She had told him about the four year and Johnson three years back and it was the best thing she had done. Their friendship was good and strong.

"Oh, hey, I found you a girl." Gabriella said sitting down at her desk.

"Gabi." Mark whined form his seat.

"Her name is Cindy. She's a reporter, very sexy might I add. She's very…mysterious, but don't worry, she's one of my closet friends. She's brunette and has dark blue eyes." She said smiling as she wrote Cindy's number down on the paper and her address.

"She expects you tonight since its Friday at eight O'clock. Call me when its down, but you know if you guys go and do a little something then call me in the morning." She said giving him the paper.

Mark studied it for a moment and looked back at her. "Ok fine." He said putting it in his pocket and getting some paper work.

Four hours of paper work Gabriella started to rub her temples. Her head started to hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" Mark asked.

"MY head just hurts is all." Gabriella said shaking it off, but squinting her eyes on the paper before her.

"Gabriella, maybe you should go home." Mark said getting out from his desk and walking over to hers. He bent down and laid a hand up against her forehead. She was burning up.

"Gabriella you're burning up." Mark exclaimed. "Is Troy at work today?"

"No, he had to take off. Owen was sick last week, remember? Troy's taking him to the doctor to see if he's alright, but he sure as hell was my alarm again this morning. I probably just have what he had." Gabriella said giving him a small weak smile.

"Ok, fine, but just go home."

"No, I just want to finish this paper work." she said looking back at the paper. She lifted it up, but couldn't see anything. The paper started getting black in her eyes.

Mar watched as his partner fell out of her seat after passing out. "Shit." He cursed out. He grabbed the phone off of her desk and started dialing Troy's number.

Troy looked at Owen sucking on his cherry lollipop. "That will be fifty dollars Mr. Bolton." The desk women told him. Troy took out two twenties and one ten. He handed it in and took Owens's hand. "You enjoying your treat there?" Troy asked giving a small laugh.

Owen nodded his head as they walked out into the parking lot. He heard his phone starting to ring. He groaned hoping it wasn't work. Still holding onto Owens's hand he answered it.

"Hello?...oh hey Mark…no I just left the doctors office now, why?...is she ok?..no she looked perfectly fine this morning. Listen I'll meet you up there." Troy said hanging up his cell phone and taking Owen into his arms.

"Looks like you gave mommy the flu." He said looking at his innocent son.

"Hey, I didn't hand over my sickness to mommy!" Owen said taking his lollipop out of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Troy said smiling. Owen just rolled his eyes and went back to his cherry lollipop that was turning his mouth red. _Like his mother_ Troy thought.

**A/N short yes. I'm really sorry, but I'm heading off to Vegas Wednesday morning at four and I'm updating tonight because I'm packing all day Tuesday and the chapter is short because ei have one more story to do ad its realllly hot here. **

**Ok I have to say sorry, because I'm not sure if I can reply to all the reviews I got in the first chapter and if I do there gonna be short, lol. **

**And if I don't reply to your reviews thank you all who reviewed this story and who are following the series! **


	3. Chapter 3

Fault

Chapter 3

Gabriella looked at the ceiling in her room. She blinked her eyes a billion times waiting for the white ceiling to turn into a tan-ish color of her offices ceiling. She woke up as Mark was driving to the hospital. She told him to turn the car around and that she was fine. In fact she knew what was wrong with her, but she didn't know if it was real or just a simple mistake. But Mark told her to calm down and that they were already at the entrance. He had called Troy to meet them there. Once Troy had arrived Mark left to get some work done at the office and told Troy to call him once everything was okay.

Owen had no idea what was going on, but he knew something was wrong with his mother. Now here Gabriella sat after two hours of them running tests and taking some blood from her arm. She turned her head to look at her doctor. "You sure?" she asked.

"Gabriella I'm positive. I ran the tests three times. You'll be fine. Now I just want to do an ultrasound. Do you want Troy and Owen in here?" She asked smiling.

"No thanks, I just want to do it now. I can Tell Troy later." Gabriella said as she lifted up her gown. She watched as Dr. Straus got the gel out.

"Remember it's just a little cold." She said. Once the gel touched Gabriella's flat stomach shivers were sent up her spine. Gabriella closed her eyes again. She felt the wands end on stomach. Gabriella looked at the screen and her eyes must've mistaken her because she saw two small things on the screen.

"Are those…" Gabriella didn't dare finish her sentence.

"Twins. You're having two twins. Their heart beats are strong. We'll be able to tell you what you're having next month or in your fourth month." Dr. Straus said to her.

Pregnant…she was two months pregnant and as much as she and Troy talked about having anther baby she wasn't just quite ready yet. She was happy with just one child, but she wanted more, but then…just having another baby in her? Of course one sounded so easy, but two? Two kids at once. Two kids to feed and burp. Twice the pain of birth. Twice the fun…twice the baby smell.

"Oh." was all she could say. This meant desk duty.

"Ok, you wipe the gel off and I'll get Troy to let you give the food news." Dr. Straus said smiling at Gabriella. Gabriella took the towel from Dr. Straus's hands and wiped the gel off. She gave a weak smile at her before she left the room.

"Twins." Gabriella said out loud shocked. There was a knock on the door and she pushed herself up more and smiled as her son and husband walked in.

"Hey, Dr. Straus was looking happy. I asked her what was going on, but she said you would tell us." Troy said smiling at her.

Gabriella smiled at him. _Was lying what I really wanted to do? I mean explaining where baby's come from to Owen would not be fun. Even if he is being innocent. I could tell him next month…of hey if I'm lucky when their born! Not going to work. _"Oh I just have my period." Gabriella said giving a weak smile. _Crap I lied…to my husband!_

Troy's smile dropped. He though they were pregnant again. They had been trying for months, but it never came. He wondered sometimes if they would ever give Owen a sibling. "Well that explains the tiredness and crankiness." Troy said smiling again and holding her hand.

"What's a period?" Owen asked from Troy's lap.

Gabriella smiled and looked at Owen. "You ask too many questions." Gabriella said lifting him onto her lap.

"Yeah, that's what my pre-school teacher says. I forgot her name though. But it sounded like a ZZZZZ." Owen said smiling and showing off his two missing teeth in the front.

"Then what do you call her?" Troy asked being curious of what his son called his teacher.

"Big but!" he said smiling still.

"Owen!" Gabriella yelled.

"What she has a big butt, plus Lucy said it was cool to call her that." He said looking so innocent to his mother. His big blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

"Gabs at least it's not big boobs." Troy said still laughing.

"Troy he's calling his teacher big butt. We're going to be called in soon." She said looking at him.

"Ok, ok fine, but I don't know his teacher either." Troy said shrugging.

"It's Mrs. A. like Mrs. Apple." Gabriella said leaning into her pillows.

"I don't like apples. They stole my tooth." Owen frowned and crossed his arm. Gabriella and Troy laughed at him.

_Flash Back'_

_Owen was four and running around the room like superman. Troy had put on an old movie of Superman and let him watch it, but of course after giving Owen milk he was off the walls. It was about on in the day and Troy had it off. "Owen, get off the couch, your mother is going to kill me." Troy said as he walked around the living room and picking up Owens toys. _

"_Daddy, when is mommy getting home?" Owen asked his father._

"_Um, soon, hey do you want an apple? Their your favorite." Troy said to his son. Owens eyes lit up at the sound of an apple. He loved them and would do anything for them _

"_I go sit down on couch!" Owen yelled as he "flew" to the couch. _

_Troy stood up and threw some toys in the toy box and went into the kitchen. "That kid has too much energy." Troy mumbled as he cut up an apple into pieces for a little child. Six minutes later he set down the dish in front of Owen and turned on Disney where Hannah Montana was on. "LOOK its iley!" he yelled with a piece of apple in his hand. _

"_Yeah, it's Miley Cyrus." Troy said looking at the screen. _

"_NO, it's iley Stewart!" _

"_Ok." Troy said walking into Owens's room and gathering p the dirty laundry. He didn't want Gabriella have to do when she got home. But just putting in the whites in the washer machine he heard Owen crying. Thinking of the worst he bolted out into the living room. He saw Owen on the couch crying with a piece of apple in his hand. Troy could see a small white thing with red on it in the apple. _

"_Owen what happened" Troy asked making his way over to his son. _

"_Apple stole my tooth!" Owen said calming down. _

_Troy looked down at the tooth and saw that indeed the tooth was stuck in it. "Owen, that's a good thing. You have to get big kid teeth." Troy said hugging his son.  
_

"_But I liked that tooth. It was wiggle!" Owen cried. _

"_Hey, hey, if you're good Mommy will bake you a cake." Troy said trying to get his son to calm down. _

"'_tine, but no more apple." Owen said pushing the plastic plate off of the couch. _

"_Ok, I'll warn mommy." Troy said picking up the plate and apples and went into the kitchen. _

_Gabriella was told of what the big mean apple did to Owen once she got home. _

_End of Flash back_

"Oh, but you still eat them." Troy said smiling.

Owen looked at him. "Mommy! Tell daddy to stop making fun of me." Owen said burying his face into Gabriella's chest.

"Yeah Daddy, stop bothering him." Gabriella said wrapping her arms around her small boy.

"Mommy's boy." Troy whispered.

"Am NOT!" Owen yelled from his spot.

"Are too." Troy defended.

"Mom." Owen said looking up at Gabriella.

"Troy, stop it." Gabriella warned.

"He started it." Troy pouted. Owen stuck his tongue out and then smiled as Troy stood up and started tickling him.

In a House

Mr. Ryerson made bail and was now sitting in his home. He sat in the dark living room and looked at the picture in his hands. His son Kevin and his mother. He ran his thumb over Kevin's face and closed his eyes. The boy had been just like him and he even had his mother's perfect nose.

He never made one sound. Even when he had a nightmare. He would just go and get a glass of water and put it under the bed. It kept him safe, he would say. His mother Nora was the picture of health in Ron Ryerson's eyes.

Yesterday when he was being questioned by that Agent Mark Anderson, he could feel his wife and son in the room once the other detective walked in. when he walked in he remembered the picture on her desk. The boy looked just like Kevin. Ron looked at Nora and remembered why he had shot herself. He lied to the police and they even believed it. Nora cheated on him for two years. He found out and she thought that if he was dead and along with her child they would be safe from Ron. Nora killed her love affair, then Kevin and then herself. He planned on killing himself when he saw them all dead, but he never got to kill himself…a neighbor had called and said that he heard shooting. The police arrived before he could even pick up the gun in his wife's hands.

He missed his family…

He missed his son…

But he would have it all back soon…

He planned on it…

**A/N ok I'm back from vegas! Lol. I loved it, but the worse part is I had three panic attacks. And they were weird because I never experienced them. So it was scary. But if you guys ever go there I would stay in circus Circus hotel. It's great for teenagers, my self I agree lol. There's an amusement park. It was so much fun. Og the grand canyon was cool. Death Alley, oh my gosh. If you go their and you have pee. Do NOT go into the bathrooms. Trust me my sister and I had to pee so we went in and we puked because it's just a whole in the ground and that's where your business goes. And you come out smelling like it too. Red Canyon not so fun. But I saw a lizard! Lol. The hotel Treasure island, oh my gosh they have the best shows ever! And then the old strip was pretty cool. Um…I got the soundtrack of HSM2 lol. I was dad we're finding a best buy! We had to travel and hour to find one, but I got my HSM2 soundtrack. Of course my friend called me a dork for going ahead and buying it when im on vacation. **

**But I knew all the songs for last night. I loved the movie!! I loved Ryan's character. Zac looked cute and so did Corbin and Lucas. **

**I loved Hannah Montana last night, but my TV go so weird after HSM2 there was no sound. So I missed the p, but I did watch it on you tube. For those you missed it. go to you tube type in Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas- Hannah Montana. **

**The three parts are there. so thank you all reviewed it made me smile so much when I got back:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Fault

Chapter4

"I still say you should be home resting." Mark said as he and Gabriella headed up to a meeting.

"Mark, it's been a day, I'm fine. It's just my period." She said smiling.

"EW girl stuff." Mark said pretending to gag, but then stopping as they reached the doors.

"What's this meeting about again?" Gabriella asked.

"Coffee?" Mark answered shrugging. They walked in and saw that all of their colleagues were already waiting for them.

"Well now we can start the meeting." Spindle said as the two took their seats and looked on the packet in front of them. Packets meant lots of coffee because it was going to be a long meeting…

Troy sat in his office. His partner was sick so he had nothing to do except paper work, but like he would actually do that. He looked at Owen who was in the corner playing with his Hess truck. Troy had to bring him to work. Owen had a nightmare and he would tend to get fussy with the babysitter after a nightmare. Apparently someone was trying to kidnap them all. "Daddy, shouldn't you be working?" Owen asked his father. Troy broke out of his daze and looked at his son.

"You know, I think you're too smart." Troy said taking his feet off of his desk and taking a file off of his paperwork pile and opened it. Ten year-old girl went missing three months ago. They had finally found her dead in the river. She must've been raped more than once. Her throat was cut, but when Troy and his partner had told the parents they had broke down. They went to the hospital to see if the girl on the cold metal table was actually their daughter. She was and Jane Doe was claimed to be Dana Retina. The parents had invited Troy to appear at the funeral and as much as he didn't want to go, he did.

"Who's that?" Owen asked surprising troy. He looked over at his son who was looking at the girls picture at the crime scene. Troy immediately closed the file. Gabriella and him tried hard to keep their work lives away from him knowing it would affect him somehow.

"It's a dummy." Troy said as he picked his son up and placed him on his knee.

"Can we go see mommy, please it's boring here." Owen whined.

"Owen, your mom is in a meeting."

"So? I overheard…pindle…sindle…your boss's name that he loves me!" Owen said swinging his legs back and forth.

"Yeah, but last time you stayed in a meeting you spilled coffee on Mark's pants…he wasn't really still for the rest of the day." Troy said to his son.

Gabriella and Mark walked out of the room and yawned. "Why do we have to hear that we're getting ranked up again?" Mark said as they walked to their office.

"I don't know. Couldn't they just hand the awards to us and let us be?" Gabriella questioned back. They both looked down at the framed award that was stating they were named best in the building.

"Eh, I fell asleep. Think Spindle noticed?" Mark asked laughing. Gabriella rolled her eyes as they walked into their office. There sitting on her desk were at least a dozen pink and white roses. Her favorite.

"Did Troy do something?" Mark asked sitting down at his desk.

"No." Gabriella said as she picked the card off its little stand in the flowers.

_Dear Agent Gabriella_

_I hope you like the flowers_

_Love_

_Me_

Gabriella smiled at the note that was written. "I'm going to go down stairs and see how my two favorite men are doing." Gabriella said placing the card on her desk.

"Well one of them is right here and Owen is downstairs." Mark smirked.

"I swear one day I'm going stuff an apple down your throat." Gabriella said walking out of the office. Mark sat in his chair satisfied.

"Uh…ok." Troy said as Owen asked about sperms.

"So there fish?" Owen asked.

"Uh yeah…sure…ok." Troy said feeling awkward. His son asked way too many sexual questions.

"I want a sperm." Owen declared as Gabriella walked in. she looked at Troy with her eyes wide open.

"He kind asked…" Troy said giving a little wave.

"Mom, I want a sperm." Owen said from his coloring book.

"Sure, we'll get a fish after your puppy." Gabriella said smiling and walking over to Troy.

"Thank you so much for the flowers." Gabriella said giving him quick kiss on the lips and standing up again. Owen shook his head and looked down at his masterpiece. He was such an artistic person. He smiled at himself and got a new sheet out.

Troy was confused, but he didn't really want any moments ruined between his wife and him. "You're welcome…" Troy said trailing off. He never ordered flowers…did he?

"So I have something to tell you." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"What is? Is that I'm so sexy for my shirt?" Troy asked.

"Oh my gosh, what is with men and their big ego?" Gabriella asked standing up from where she was sitting on Troy's desk.

Troy confused at her outburst stood up too. Owen just sat on the floor looking at his newest masterpiece which was of little scribbled circles. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Troy said hugging her.

"I just wanted to tell you something, but then you start acting like a jerk." Gabriella cried into his shoulder.

"Gabi, I'm sorry, I really am." Troy said rubbing her back. He was a little freaked out by her sudden outburst, but she was having her period.

"It's ok, I just want you and me to have dinner tonight." She said pulling away and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But what about Owen?" Troy asked at the mentioning of his name he looked up at his mom and dad.

"Oh I asked Brittany to baby-sit him." Gabriella said wiping her dried tears away.

"Brittany's coming over? Oh yeah!" Owen yelled. He also had a crush on her. Actually last time she baby-sat him he had sprayed Troy's cologne on him. He also complained to his mother that she hadn't told him and he was very, very unprepared because he didn't have a ring. But of course being Troy's offspring he was quiet the ladies man.

"Hey mister, no more marry me, ok." Gabriella said bending down to her son.

Owen frowned at this. He had just gotten a plastic ring from a quarter machine. "fine." He mumbled and went down to his coloring.

THAT NIGHT

"Would you like any desert?" the waiter asked. So far the night has been going well. Owen didn't try anything when Brittany came into the apartment and Gabriella was grateful. She didn't want to go home early and not tell Troy their happy news. She wanted it to be special, but why she kept putting it off scared her. Was she not ready for another baby…or in her position twins? They would have to buy a house and none the less she would like to go back to school and finish her medical degree. Her job right now bugged the hell out of her.

"I'll have a decafe coffee please." Gabriella said smiling at the waiter.

"I'll just have a coffee." Troy said as the waiter walked away. "Ok now you've been waiting all night to tell me something and I've been thinking of countless things. What is it?" Try asked obliviously wanting to know what his wife had in store for him.

…_just see how he is with the idea of twins, that's it. _"Sharpay's pregnant with twins." Gabriella blurted out.

"Twins? Wow, that's a lot for them." Troy said a little disappointed that was the big news.

"Yeah, um…what would you do if we got pregnant with twins?" Gabriella asked inching into the conversation.

"Well we'd have to buy a house. Uh…I don't know, but I would be thrilled." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief inside of herself. He would be happy. That's good. "Troy-." Gabriella was just about to spill when his cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to answer it.

Meanwhile

"Owen, I'm telling you right now, go clean your room and then we can watch House." Brittany said as she picked up the spoon from the floor.

"But I can do it after house, Brittany the show is on now, if I miss the beginning I don't know what evil house is doing then." Owen complained. Owen was crazy a bout the show house. Brittany couldn't understand how he could watch it and especially how could he understand some of it.

"Owen, you clean your room up fast then you can watch it and if you're good, I'll get popcorn." Brittany bargained with him.

"With cheese?" Owen asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes, with cheese." Owen ran off into his room and started cleaning. Brittany walked into the kitchen and set the spoon into the sink. She walked over to the candy cabinet and took out the popcorn. After setting it in the microwave for five minutes and taking out the cheese she cut it up and put it in a glass cup, there she set it on the counter so she could put it in the microwave to melt it. Troy had shown the cheese and popcorn to Owen and Gabriella was not grateful because he had burnt himself trying to make melted cheese once.

Brittany leaned against the counter, she was tired and Owen was just one hyper kid. She was hoping there was a movie after house that he would fall asleep too. Her thoughts were interrupted with a crash.

"Owen, did you break something?" Brittany groaned as she pushed herself off of the counter and walking down into the hallway. "Owen?"

She didn't hear Owen fussing over anything in his bedroom. She looked at the closed door and pushed it open. She looked around the empty room and saw that the bedroom window was broken. Her heart started to race. "Owen, this isn't funny. We are not playing hide and go seek!" Brittany yelled walking into the bathroom across from Owens's room, but once she did a hand covered her mouth!

She screamed into the cold hand covering her mouth, but her sounds were only muffled. She bit on his finger and he let go as he grunted. "Owen run!" Brittany yelled before the butt of a gun hit her head and knocked her out.

Brittany fell onto the ground hitting her head. Owen walked from his spot in his parents room. Even though he was told not to go into their closet and go near the blue box he did anyways. He watched on TV how to shoot a gun at an intruder. He held a black gun in his hands as he laid under the bed. He was scared and he wanted his mommy. He wanted her soft voice whispering into his ear and he wanted his dad to kick the guys ass.

"Kevin…where are you. I'm not going to hurt you." The guy inched towards his parents room and Owen squeezed his eyes shut. "There you are Kevin." The man smiled as he was face to face with Owen.

**A/N La, la LA! I hope you all loved this chapter, hehe very happy, btu my eyes are killing me and that's a bad sign lol. Thank you guys!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fault

Chapter 5

Ron Ryerson looked up and down the street as he walked out of the apartment building with his sleeping "son" in his arms. He had taken Owen from underneath the bed and knocked him out. He walked over t his blue pick-up truck and put him in the back seat. He laid him down and closed the door with a quiet slam and then he went to his side of the car and got in. he put the keys in the ignition and turned it on. Letting the car come to life he turned on his turning single and turned the wheel and stepping on the gas as he left into the night.

With Gabriella and Troy

Gabriella sat in her seat hoping it wasn't the office calling for Troy to come into work. She really needed to get this off her chest, not that having twins would be a burden, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. "…We'll be right there." Troy said into his phone.

Gabriella snapped her head back towards him. "Who was it?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…it was Mark. He told me there was a break in at home, but he didn't say anything else." Troy said standing up.

"Is Owen ok?" Gabriella asked as Troy raised his hand for their waiter to come and bring them the check.

"He didn't say so." Troy said. "Thank you." He said opening the checkbook and looking at the total. He took out two twenties and a ten. He left the ten there on the table and paid the cashier. He looked to his left where Gabriella was standing. Gabriella nodded and they just walked to their car and got in. Troy drove as Gabriella sat in the passenger seat worried about telling Troy when it was too late. A good twenty minutes and they pulled up to their apartment building. There were two ambulances, a CSI team, and police around. There were some of Gabriella and Troy's neighbor's talking tot eh police men who were taking down notes. Gabriella and Troy looked at the scene before them. "This doesn't look like a regular burglary crime scene." Troy mumbled as he turned off the car. They both exited the car and slammed the doors shut.

Gabriella and Troy walked into their apartment passing people who were giving them sympathetic looks. They looked at the back of Mark's head who was just nodding to a CSI tech. "Yeah, check there too." Mark said turning around.

"You want to explain something to us Mark?" Gabriella asked looking around. She saw Brittany sitting on the couch with an ice pack over her lip. "Brittany?" Gabriella interrupted before Mark could even respond. Brittany looked over at Gabriella and stopped talking to the police man beside her. She stood up form the couch and tears started welling in her eyes.

"Mrs. Bolton I am so sorry. I tried to fight him off, but he was just too hard." Brittany cried. Gabriella turned around to face Mark who looked down at his shoes and then back up.

"Owen isn't to be found." Mark said in a whisper. Troy stood there and Gabriella just looked at Brittany and Mark.

"Joke, right?" Gabriella asked feeling pressure on her chest.

"Gabriella, your neighbor next door heard some noise and thought it was Owen and Brittany playing around, but once she heard the gunshot she called the police. When I got the call I came here to find Brittany on the floor knocked out. Your neighbor said she saw a man walking out with Owen in his arms. He looked unharmed. She's working with a sketchiest at the police station right now. I'm really sorry." Mark said.

"Um…is there anything…anything we can do?" Troy asked. He tried to stay calm and not let any tears release from his eyes.

"No, we just need a recent picture and that's it. You guys just have to wait." Mark said before walking off to another crime scene tech.

"Mrs. Bolton, I'm sorry. I tried to fight the guy off of me." Brittany said looking at Gabriella's tear stained cheeks. She was just staring at the ground crying not even letting a sob out.

"It's not your fault," Gabriella said suddenly, "you tried. And that's what matters." She said smiling and walking into the hallway where there were people. Gabriella looked at the knocked down family picture with Owen and his "cousins." 

She stepped over it knowing the crime scene techs would need to look over it. She looked into Owens's room where his window was broken into. There was glass lying on the floor in front of it. She looked down the hall where her and Troy's room was. There were people in there searching around. She stormed down the hallway stepping over a vase that was now broken on the floor and the water surrounding it. "What happened in here?" Gabriella asked not liking the fact that other people were in her bedroom.

"Agent Bolton." Gabriella turned around to see Spindle there standing. "Your son was in there. He broke into your safe that held the guns. There's one missing, but we did find one under you bed. Owens's fingerprints are on it." he stated plainly.

Gabriella could've sworn that she had locked the box before they left. She shook her head and brushed passed her boss. She went into the living room and over to Troy. There was no way she could tell him their news now. She looked at Mark as she bit her thumb nail. It was a nervous habit she went into about two years ago after Owen had broken his arm at only the age of three. Troy turned to Gabriella and hugged her. "Why, does something bad always happen to us?" Gabriella asked him.

"I don't know." Troy whispered back.

"Troy, he's our son. Who would want our son?" Gabriella started crying. She clutched Troy's gray suit jacket in her fists.

Troy just stood there rubbing her back as she cried into his shirt. He didn't really care if her mascara stained it, he was just wandering where could his son was and what would've happened if he didn't go out for dinner with Gabriella.

WITH OWEN AND RON RYERSON

Owen stirred in his bed as Ron watched his 'son'. He smiled at him and closed the door, but leaving it open ajar. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs of the house and into the living room. He made sure everything was perfect and went into the playroom. Kevin (Owen) would love his new toys. Ron went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a bottle of beer and opened it. He closed the fridge lightly and went to the living room. He placed himself on the couch and looked at the picture in front of him. He wife was standing next to him with Kevin in her arms. The three of them were both smiling and Ron would soon have his wife next to him and his son.

**A/N ok now before anyone decides to kill me for another short chapter, just hold on. School is being a real pain and a lot of homework. Teachers just love us. But I'll try my best to update as soon as I can and maybe the next chapter can bew longer, but as I said, no promises. **

**NOW I think you've all heard about Vanessa' pictures. For my own point of view, I'm still supporting her. her privacy was violated and yeah that's all I have to say, but people should just be quiet about them, we know she took the pictures. There's nothing wrong with the naked human body and loving your own body. Oh well. **

**Just want to thank everyone who reviewed the alst chapter. If I don't reply to your review, I am sorry, but I'm trying to update all five I think stories, for everyone:)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**From**

**Buys Lisa (BOO school's back!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Fault

Chapter 6

Ron Ryerson

Ron sat at the kitchen table watching the news as he drank his coffee.

"_Well looked like the two famous FBI agents are on the look out again. Their son, five-year-old Owen Bolton went missing around nine PM last night. The FBI's main suspect is a thirty-eight year-old man named Ron Ryerson."_

Ron looked up at the screen seeing his picture played across the screen and Owens picture too. He knew he would have to change their appearances now.

"_If you have any information please contact the police. Their number is 1-800-TIPLINE. Now on to the weather forecast…"_

Ron turned the TV off as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He smiled as Owen appeared at the doorway looking scared. Ron looked into the boys blue eyes. They were filled with fear and Ron wished they weren't. "What's wrong Kevin?" he asked getting out of his seat and walking over to his "son".

Owen didn't back away he just stood there looking at the man before him as he bent down. Owen looked into the man's eyes. They looked kind enough, just like his mommy and daddy's. That made his eyes water. His mommy and daddy; where were they? "Where are my mommy and daddy?" Owen asked letting the tear fall down his cheeks.

Ron looked at his 'son' and sighed. "Kevin, I am your daddy. Your mommy is at work. She'll be home tonight." Ron reasoned with him.

"My name is Owen not Kevin and you're not my daddy." Owen sniffled.

Ron felt his hand roll up into a fist involuntary. He had problems with his temper. One of the reasons why Kevin's mother never wanted him near Kevin, but he was getting a second chance. Ron smiled, "Your right, but your mommy and daddy will be here shortly. Until then I'm minding you, is that okay?" Ron asked trying to gain his 'sons' trust.

Owen nodded his head. "And you're getting your hair cut today, so go and eat some breakfast." Ron stood up. Owens bare feet padded against the hardwood floor and into the kitchen. He looked at the bowl and spoon waiting for him and the box of Lucky charms on the table. He smiled at his favorite breakfast. His mommy must've told the man that it was his favorite, but then he remembered something. He was holding his dad's gun last night because of a break-in, but surely this man was not that guy. He was too kind, but he was calling him Kevin, just like the guy last night. He would have to ask the nice man why he hadn't used the front door like everyone else later on.

Owen ate his lucky charms silently thinking of his questions of the day. He always made a list of them for his mommy and daddy. Owen looked at his finished bowl and hopped off of his chair. He walked into the living room where the nice man was watching TV.

"What are we doing today?" Owen asked.

"Well, I am now going to cut your hair." Ron said oppressing the off button on the remote.

Owen loved getting his hair cut because after it he got to play with his hair. His mother never approved of it, but she had her reasons. He hoped that the mister would let him spell his name out with his hair then he could it out. Owen sat on the toilet seat with the lid on and counted, of the numbers he knew, while the man shaved his head. "What's your name?" Owen asked.

"It's Ron."

"Like Harry Potter!" Owen yelled excitedly.

Ron smiled Kevin loved Harry Potter and always claimed his father was a wizard. Two hours later Ron cleaned up the hair on the bathroom tiled floor after Owen spelled his name. Ron went into Owens room and looked at him sleeping on his green bed. He sighed he was supposed to meet his wife, but he had no one to watch Kevin. Ron went into the kitchen and got some rope and a needle filled. He tied Owens left ankle to the bar on the bed and injected the sedative into Owen. It would be him sleep for four hours or more.

Ron made sure all windows were locked and curtains were closed and walked out of his "apartment". He got into his car and drove off.

TROY And GABREILLA

Troy had been thinking of so many things and they had the ifs in them. What if he didn't go to dinner with Gabriella? What if he stayed home? What if he called home just moments before they finished eating? Even if he did Owen would still be gone somehow. Troy began to put part of the blame on Gabriella because she had asked him to come to dinner with her and she didn't even tell her anything…wait what was she supposed to tell him? His mind began to think on another thought. She was morning, neither Gabriella nor Troy slept. They were in Gabriella's office waiting for the identification of the fingerprints that were found in their apartment. Gabriella sat in her chair staring at the ground biting on her nails. She knew it was bad, but she just kept thinking of her baby and the two babies growing inside of her. She tried to calm herself down, but every minute that passed and her baby wasn't in her arms it made her freak out. The stress wasn't good for the babies and her doctor warned her about it in this pregnancy and her last one with Owen.

Troy was sitting on her desk doing the same thing. He wanted to know where his only child was and he wanted to know what Gabriella wanted to tell him. They hadn't spoken to each other at all and the air was filled with tension. Mark opened the door to see the two parents in his office just staring at the ground. They looked depressed and Mark felt a ping of guilt sweep over him. He looked down at the folder in his hand. The results were much more than…regular. "Achem." He said clearing his voice. They looked up at him startled. "We got the results, but I suggest you remain seated." He said closing the door behind him.

"There was blood on the wall, but that was Britney's and then there were finger prints of your friends, but…on the gun there were four figure prints. Gabriella's, Troy's, Owens and Ron Ryerson." Mark looked down at the ground as he said Ron's name.

The room fell silent and Troy got confused. "I don't get it. Who's Ron Ryerson?" Troy asked looking back and forth between Mark and Gabriella.

"Ron Ryerson was a soon to be convicted of murder, but made bail." Mark said.

"But how does he know about Owen and why does he want him?" Troy asked.

Gabriella stayed in her seat and not talking while the tears stung in her eyes. "I brought him in here to question him." Mark said noticing Gabriella wasn't talking, but Troy didn't hear the 'I' part. He looked at the picture of Owen on her desk. Ryerson must've seen it when they were questioning him.

"Are you kidding me?" Troy asked the anger in his voice stood out. "Another stupid criminal is after my family." Troy yelled getting off of the desk. "What do you have to say for yourself Gabriella?" Troy yelled at her. His piercing blue eyes bored into her head. Gabriella's head shot up confused at why he was yelling at her for.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"It's your entire fault. If you didn't bring him in to question him then he wouldn't have seen Owens's picture! Are you that fucking stupid that you questioned him in here?" Troy yelled the vein in his forehead had made its appearance. Gabriella couldn't even believe what he was saying to her. It was her fault…

"But I didn't know we were going to be questioning him in here." Gabriella said sitting in the seat. She didn't know if her knees could hold her weight right now. She felt dizzy and needed to throw up. Who ever said morning sickness was just in the morning, they were wrong.

"Yes you did. You could've used an interrogation room!" he yelled at her. Mark stood in the corner of the room just letting the couple let it out, but he knew if Troy made one step towards Gabriella with his fist closed he'd have to interfere.

"No, Troy it's not my fault. I walked in and he was here. Mark was questioning him." Gabriella tried to reason with her husband.

"Stop blaming this all on Mark!"

Mark went to go make a comment. It was his fault that he brought Ryerson in here to question. But he couldn't because Troy had begun yelling again. "Every time I'm with you my life gets messed up! You went missing twice. Your stupid idiot and now our son is missing! If I hadn't gone out on that stupid date with you our son would be here!" Troy yelled he knew his words would hurt her, but he needed to let some steam out.

Gabriella's confusion had now turned into rage. She stood up hoping her knees would not give out. "You're right it's my fault. And I've made your life living hell." She said calmly. "I'll make sure to get my lawyer to draw up the fucking divorce papers right way." She said stormed out of the office.

The two men in the office stood there quiet. "Troy it was my entire fault. I was questioning him in here and Gabriella just walked in. she never knew a thing-." Mark started, but Troy cut him off.

"Mark, don't take the blame. It was her fault. She was being an idiot for having the pictures here in the first place. She's been driving me nuts. I think I'll have a heart attack before I'm forty. Honestly I think I'm happy for this divorce" Troy said walking out of the office.

Gabriella…

Gabriella's eyes were filled with tears. She held her hand over her mouth as she ran out of the door. Spindle and several others tried to stop her seeing her hysteric state, but were not successful. She ran out of the building not sure where to go. She looked around let out a frustrated scream. Others around her looked at her like she was crazy. She needed somewhere peaceful. She was not going to put her babies in danger.

Gabriella started walking towards the park. She loved Troy, but now…blaming it all on her, like she planned it all to happen. She never ever wanted anyone to touch a hair on Owen. Her baby and her only child, correction first child. Gabriella's hand went to her stomach thinking of her two twins. _Troy doesn't even know._ She thought.

She couldn't tell him now, not after this fight. Gabriella sat on the first bench she saw. She went over the fight in her head. Divorce papers. Did Troy really want them or was he just saying those things?

She took in a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair. There weren't many people in the area. She looked down at her watch. Of course it was dinner time for most people. Should she even go home? She didn't want to get into fight with Troy she just didn't want to see him because she knew once her eyes met those blue ones she'd melt. Gabriella got off of the bench and started walking down a path that was always a short-cut to get home on walking distance. She just put her light foot in front of the right one and so on. Her left arm wrapped around her stomach as her right elbow rested against it and the tip of her thumb was in her mouth.

Ryerson

He watched form his car as his wife walked out of the building looking mad and scared. He watched as she let out a small scream and walked across the street to the park. He smiled. He would be easy to get her to come home tonight. He got out of the car and slammed the door. He looked to his left and right running across the street before he lost her.

Gabriella

Gabriella could hear footsteps behind her, but she didn't feel the need to put her hand on her gun which was resting in her holster. She was just tired, confused and worn out. The footsteps kept walking behind her as she turned left. She turned around finally scared, of who was following her. "Ron?" Gabriella said. Ron Ryerson stood smirking before her.

"Nora (Gabriella) I was just trying to find you. Kevin is at home worried." Ron said stepping closer to give his wife a hug. Gabriella stumbled back and her right hand rested on her gun.

"Uh-uh-uhh. I wouldn't dot hat Gabriella." Ron said smirking now.

Gabriella just stared at him he called her Nora and now he was calling her by her first name. Was this man psycho…Kevin…that must mean _Owen._ "Ron where's my son?" Gabriella asked him.

"Our son is at home Nora. Now come on its getting cold." He said holding out his hand.

Gabriella did the only thing her mind could come up with. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. "Take me to my son."

"Nora, just calm down. Kevin's at home sleeping. He's waiting for you." He said with his hands easing towards her. Gabriella went over the options in her mind. She could call Troy and backup. OR she could follow him to her baby.

Ron watched as Gabriella thought he saw his chance and knocked the gun out of her hands. Gabriella just jumped. She didn't go towards the gun or even try to run. This was going to be easy. "Just bring me to my son." She whispered. Ron looked into her brown warm eyes.

"Nora, don't worry. He'll be happy to see you again. One big happy family." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and taking her to the car.

With Troy

Troy Bolton felt like shit. He felt like it and looked like it. Spindle tried to stop him on his way out, but he failed. He went home knowing Gabriella would be in the park for while. He didn't know what was going to happen when she got home. All he knew was it was going to be awkward and it was going to be a lot of tension in the air.

He glanced on the wall where the clock hung as it struck midnight. Maybe she went to a hotel. Troy shrugged and went to bed without a second thought of his wife…

**A/N ok, ok I know yell at me for not updating, but school is really pissing me off. I just have a lot of drama going on in my life and I'm just really pissed right now so I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't really make any sense.**

**ALTHOUGH my brain has been on iTunes I found a lot of songs I LOVE to death and well the only problem, I have to get a card lol. Um…I don't think theres anything else, except school sucks and I hope life gets better and worth living for. **

**OH and I have to ell you guys. I'm giving you a must series!!!! Ok so I'm ingot the sappy love novels for Teens. So I picked up a book they describe the man so great, I loved him from the summary lol. But what I didn't know was it involved vampires…I know, I know how can you read such a book? Well it was east Edwards (the hottie) was so….and well I fell in love. Lol jk. Well anyways the title is Twilight by Stepheine Meyer and its sequels are New moon and Eclipse. Trust me you guys will not be disappointed. I threw the book; New Moon at one point because well I just got mad. The teacher looked at me like do you need to see the guidance consoler? LOL, yeha I was pretty mad. **

**BUT, you guys may think I'm a freak, but I swear these three books are the only one I've read that involved these fictional creatures. I haven't gotten eh third book yet, but I know I will:)**

**AGAIN I RECOMMEND THEM TO YOU ALL Well anyways the title is Twilight by Stepheine Meyer and its sequels are New moon and Eclipse.**

**(who's ever read them tell me in your review. No one I know reads them:( they all suck, lol.**

**WOW that a long AN…..that menas I'm gogin lol BYE!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers for this story.

Ok so I know half of you want to kill me because I haven't updated in a Long time. Please forgive it's just school and my activities. I'm in my school newspaper so I'm trying to juggle that and trying to study enough to keep my grades up in the 90s. hopefully they stay there. But um, I will update ALL of these stories, just at the moment you all need to trust me if I type the chapters now they sound confusing and rushed. SO I hope you all are still with me on this story. I WILL update, I promise you all

SVU101

That's my excuse and plus I got a dog And I'm working now so yeha, I'm sorry aagain


	8. Chapter 8

Fault

Chapter 7

Owen looked at his mother as she slept. He saw Ron bring her in last night, but she was sleeping so he decided to wait. When he woke up this morning he raced to eat his breakfast. When he finished Ron asked if he wanted to help make pancakes for his mom. Owen loved making pancakes. He knew his mother would be happy with his cooking. Ron and Owen now stood in his mom's room waiting for her to wake up. His mom looked like she was glowing with her sun glaring down at her skin and the white sheets that were twisted around her body. Owen looked up at Ron, who was holding the tray of food. "Can I wake her now?" Owen whispered. He was anxious. He hadn't seen his mom in three days. Ron nodded his head and Owen looked at his mom. He climbed up into the bed in his blue pajamas. He sat on his mother's stomach and poked her shoulder numerous times before she finally moaned and opened her eyes.

Once Gabriella saw Owen she sat up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Mom, you're kind of squishing me." Owen let out. Sure he missed his mom, but she was embarrassing him! In front of Ron too! The Harry potter guy.

"Sorry babe." She said pulling away and kissing his forehead.

"Hey you fell asleep in your cloths. You told me I couldn't do that." Owen complained.

"I'm sorry, mommy was very tired." She said smiling. She looked up at Ron who was standing there smiling. "What's this?" she asked staring at the tray.

"Oh, sorry. This is your food. Kevin and I made it for you." He said placing it on her lap. Owen sat on her right smiling at his work.

"Thank you." She whispered, but when he bent down she could smell his cologne. It smelt just like Troy's…Troy. She couldn't let him cross her mind. She was here to get Owen back even if that meant loosing her babies.

"Welcome. I'm going to clean up the kitchen. Love you Nora." He said kissing her forehead. "Kevin you have to shower in ten minutes." He said leaving the room.

Gabriella turned to her son. His hair was gone. There was only a thin sheet of hair on his head. He looked so different. She touched his head. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. Ron's great he got me a movie and I watched it last night. Why are you crying? Where's daddy?" Owen sat up and looked at his mom. She didn't look right to him.

"Um, sweetie, why is Ron calling you Kevin?" Gabriella asked ignoring his questions.

"He said it was a nickname for me."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Ok I need to ask you what happened that night when Brittany was babysitting you." Gabriella said setting the tray on the nightstand.

"I don't really remember. I wanted to watch House, but Brittany told me to go clean my room first. So I did, but the window in my room was broken. So I got scared. I ran into your room and I took daddies gun out from the box. It was opened. I heard Brittany asking if I broke anything because there was a crash. I heard struggling and her yelling run. Ron caught me under the bed. He brought me here and told me he was taking care of me for the next few days till you guys picked me up." Owen explained everything. Gabriella looked at him. He didn't look unfazed by anything that happened.

"Ok, well I guess I better eat, huh?" she asked looking at her son. He nodded his head smiling.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella was making Owens' bath. "I missed you." Ron said from behind her. Gabriella stood up and turned the water off.

"Ron why are you doing this?" Gabriella whispered. She didn't want Owen to hear this fight.

"I'm not doing anything, Nora." He said smiling and walking away and returning with Owen. Gabriella put on a fake smile for her son as she stripped him from his pajamas she made sure that she was hiding Owens naked form from Ron. She placed him in the bubbles with his new ducky toy.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk with Ron. You think you can wash your hair yourself?" she asked him.

Owen smiled at his mom and played with his toy. Ron and she walked into the living room. "Ron, I don't know what you're trying to do, but whatever it is please leave my son out of this."

"Nora, I'm not doing anything, trust me. Now as for your hair," He said touching her long curls, "we're going to need to cut it. Maybe just above the shoulders." He said taking his hand away.

"And if I don't?" Gabriella asked.

"Well then Kevin will be getting a time out…and its going to be my timeout." He said walking into "their" bedroom.

Gabriella walked back into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. She saw the scissors sitting there. Sure she would be a fool to cut her hair, but Owen was not going to be harmed. She grabbed the scissors and looked in the mirror. She cut her hair thousands of times, but never this short. What he was talking about was boy hair kind of. She snipped the scissors above her ear.

"Mommy, why are you cutting your hair so short?" Owen asked her.

Gabriella turned to Owen and smiled. "New change I guess." She smiled and continued to cut her hair as Owen asked questions about dad and Ron.

Gabriella wanted Troy by her side right now, but she knew once this was over she'd be heading towards the road of divorce. About twenty minutes Gabriella looked at her face. She looked different. Her hair was gone. Only a new form of short hair looked at her. It wasn't short it was kind of cute, but her face looked empty. She placed the scissors down and headed over to Owen she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him after he climbed out of the tub. She took the plug out she the water could start training from the tub.

"My tooth is loose." Owen said showing his mother his loose tooth in "his" bedroom. She smiled going around trying to find him a pair of underwear. All the cloths in the drawers were his size. Finally she got him undressed and brought him into the living room. Ron sat watching TV. His face lit up as Owen ran and jumped onto the couch.

"BOO!" he yelled laughing.

"Boo, yourself. Here." He said handing him the remote.

Owen took the remote and channel surfed as Ron picked up a brown paper bag and walked over to Gabriella. He handed it over to her. She raised an eyebrow and reached in. she pulled out a dirty blonde wig. "But you told me to cut my hair." She said confused. She was mad. Her hair was gone and he wanted a wig on her.

"Nora we couldn't just fit all that hair of yours into the wig. Put it on." he said walking back into the living room and into the kitchen.

Gabriella looked down at Owen. He'd be fine while she was showering. She went into the master bedroom where the second bathroom was. She turned the shower on and climbed into after taking her cloths off. Ten minutes later she was dressed and had the wig on. She actually preferred the boy haircut right now. She looked like a whore. She found cloths her size in the drawers and she was a little freaked out by it. She went to the bathroom where Owen had previously taken a shower. She cleaned up her hair that was on the ground and the water around the place.

"Nora, I'm going out. I'll be back soon. Could you start on dinner now?" Ron asked by the door.

"Sure." She said smiling. But once she heard the front door close and a car driving away she went over to Owen where he was sleeping in front of the TV.

MEANWHILE

Troy woke up and turned to his side ready to kiss his wife's cheek, but when he found air there he opened his eyes.

Oh yeah…there getting a divorce. Troy let out a groan and fell back into the pillows. He was such a dick.

Ring…ring…ring

Troy bolted out of the bed and ran for the living room where the house phone was ringing. He was hoping it was Gabriella. "Gabriella?" he asked hopefully.

"No troy, it's Mark. Uh you better come down to Kelper park." Mark said into the phone.

"Why?" Troy asked getting worried. He could feel his chest getting heavy.

"We found Gabriella's cell phone and gun here. We also found a note. It says; Kevin and Nora are finally with me. I only have one more piece to get and then we can be complete. We can live together forever. Ron." Mark said finishing off.

Troy knew exactly what he meant. He was going to kill them all.

**A/N OK I finally update Fault. I hope you all like this chapter. Again I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but school sucks and so does after school. Um…there might be grammar mistakes in this chapter, so sorry. Ha-ha I'm trying to update everything. So I hope your all with this story:)**

**Have a nice weekend!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

WOW, I am SO SORRY to tell you all the truth, I forgot about fanfiction. I didn't to my computer for what now a month? Um, wow my updates…agh. Well mostly I noticed the stories because I got reviews, threatening me ha-ha. But yes I will update BEFORE chirstmas, I promise you all an update!! I really do, just school took over my life and now my aunt and cousins are out now so yeah it will take time for me to write these chaptersok well I better go get started before people kill me lol. Bye!:)


	10. Chapter 10

Fault

Gabriella looked over her shoulder as she chopped the celery on the counter. Ron, or as he wanted her to call him, sweetie was playing with "their" son. She really wished Troy was searching for them and not having a laugh or a party because he was now free. _He'll get what he wants. I'll even give him the damn divorce if he wants it. She thought_. Her stomach made a little flip and she could feel the bile rising in her throat. She couldn't throw up again. Ron had already questioned about her running to the bathroom five times in two hours. She swallowed it down, trying not to make any gagging noises. She threw the celery into the pot on the stove and turned it on. She went back to the cook book on the counter. "Ten minutes to boil…" she mumbled. She never cooked before. She either had take-out or never ate dinner. Troy usually cooked for them, but mostly for himself and Owen because her job required her to stay late. Is that why he's been such an ass lately? Because she was staying at the office late? She shook her head of the thoughts. She needed to make Ron happy for her son's safety. It's been three days since she's left home, put the wig on and called her son Kevin. She told Owen to respond to Kevin because it was a game the three of them were playing. Ron would disappear everyday at the same time to the store and each time Gabriella would try and find a way out, but every time she failed.

Gabriella looked at the soup that was in the pot. It didn't look well. It was one of those vegetable soups. It wasn't ready. She heard Owen squeal. She looked over her shoulder one more time and watched Ron tickle her son. She could feel the tears building up, but she quickly pressed her palms against them and opened her eyes. She couldn't cry. It would give him the satisfaction of winning. He wasn't going to win. Not in her account. So many times she let Robert in the past win, but so many times had she gotten away from him. Robert…his name made her skin crawl. The way he had everything in his mind and not explode. She shook her head again and looked at the clock. Not time yet. She let out a quiet sigh and scratched her head. The wig gave her a headache. She hated it, but what Ron wanted he got. He even got the pleasure of having her last night as desert. She didn't even fight back. Owen was next-door and she didn't want him to hear fighting. Strange, she didn't give a hell if he heard one of her little fights with Troy.

The timer buzzed and she jumped out of her thoughts and went straight to the pot. She poured it into three bowls and placed them on the table. She got out the cups and filled them with water and milk for Owen. "Dinner's ready." She called out having a big smile on her face. House-wife. How she would hate the job if Troy wanted her to even consider it. Ron and Owen ran into the kitchen and kissed Gabriella on the cheek. Ron took his time giving his wife a kiss on the lips. Gabriella pulled away whispering; not while he's here. Ron smirked to himself. He had his wife whipped around his finger, but he still had to do one more thing before they could be happy. He sat down at the opposite of his wife and looked at her as she blew on Kevin's (Owen) soup. "There you go." She said sitting in her chair and taking her spoon in her hand. The three of them started talking as if it was a picture perfect family.

With Troy

It had been three days since he found out Gabriella was gone. Three days since he wept and blamed himself. If he hadn't said anything, she would be here right now finding their kid. He sat on the couch watching the other wall. It seemed as if yesterday was the day they were planning their wedding…

_Flashback_

"_Okay so what do you want for the wedding?" Sharpay asked as Troy, Gabriella and herself sat down in the living room. _

_Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and gave questioning looks. They looked back at Sharpay and Gabriella just let Troy answer that question for himself. "Um…get married?" Troy said in a kind of "duh" tone._

"_Don't get smart with me mister. I mean what colors do you want?" Sharpay said. _

"_We don't know…" Gabriella said. Troy and Gabriella had no idea on how to plan their wedding. They just wanted it in a church with all their friends and family_

"_Ok, thanks to me I got a book full of dresses, suits, flowers, colors, everything!" Sharpay said digging through her oversized bag. Finally she took out a big book and handed it to Troy and Gabriella._

_They opened the book and looked through them. After three pages Gabriella looked up as Troy went through the book. "Um these all look…well what I'm saying is there not us Shar." Gabriella said. _

"_Ok fine, Ms. Picky Pants." Sharpay said. _

"_Hey!" Gabriella said making her pout face. _

"_Yeah, yeah pout all you want doll face, but you know it's true." Sharpay said in a singing voice. _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Ok what are your favorite colors?" Sharpay asked. _

"_Yellow." Gabi said. _

"_Blue…" Troy said looking at all the designs in the book. _

"_Ok, so how about this. We get light blue and yellow roses. That can be your bouquet of flowers. And then for the bridesmaids we have white roses?" Sharpay asked. _

_Gabriella looked at Troy. "What do you think?" she asked. _

"_I like it…just I think there's a catch." Troy said looking worriedly over at Sharpay who was smiling innocently. _

"_Yes there is. I was thinking at the reception we have these flowers that are colorful. There so beautiful, trust me. Look on page 67." Sharpay ordered. _

_Gabriella and Troy looked at the flowers which were on page 67. They were nicely done. _

"_The table cloths will be all white and light blue. Those flowers can be the center pieces." Sharpay said. _

"_Yeah, but what about the church flowers?" Gabriella asked. _

"_I thought we chose Light blue, yellow and white roses. We can combine them. Oh and your dress Gabriella, look on page…Argh what was it…oh yeah it's on page 754." Sharpay said bouncing on her seat. _

_Gabriella took the book form Troy who gave a small pout, but got up once he heard Owens's cries. Gabriella looked at the dress in front of her. it was white and…more than she could imagine. "I love this dress." She said staring at it. _

"_Good and close the book, Troy is coming." Sharpay said. Gabriella closed the book and looked at her. She was going through things speedily. _

"_Ok so the bridesmaids' dresses can be light blue?" Sharpay asked looking up at Gabriella._

"_Yeah." Gabriella said nodding her head. Troy waked into the room holding Owen. _

"_He's hungry." Troy said simply. _

"_And?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Well I don't have…you know." Troy said. _

"_Troy I got him off early. I only do morning feedings. There's breast milk in the kitchen. Gabriella said. _

"_Wait, hold up he's off of them and you didn't tell me?" Troy asked with a pout on his face. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Gabriella got him hooked to the pout face. _

"_Yes, because we're waiting till our wedding night bud, go feed him." Gabriella ordered. _

"_Fine, but I can say one thing. We are not sleeping on our wedding night. Troy said simply and walked into the kitchen. _

"_I'm going o kill him." Gabi said to Sharpay. _

"_Your making him wait two more months?" Sharpay asked writing down the orders she needed. _

"_Uh, yeah, it'll be special. By the way you and Zeke are fine with taking Owen while we're gone?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Ugh we're fine. Don't worry. Owen is such a cutie pie." Sharpay said smiling. _

"_GABI, I can't do it, it feels weird holding your milk!" Troy yelled as he came into the room. Owen had his arms held out waiting for his bottle. _

"_Dum butt give him here." Gabriella said as Try bent down and handed Owen and the milk to him. Gabriella got him in a comfortable position and fed him the bottle. Troy went off since he couldn't look at the dresses at all. _

_After three hours they ahd everything done. _

"_Ok so tomorrow we'll get the dresses fitted, and then on Friday we'll look at hair designs and the cakes. Oh and we have to book the church and Troy and the others need to have fittings too." Sharpay said as she left. _

_Gabriella turned around to see Troy smiling. Gabriella raised her eyebrow as she held her sleeping son. "Nearly two months left." Troy whispered. _

"_Less than two months." Gabriella corrected him. _

"_Yeah, yeah." Troy said kissing her. _

"_I would love to continue this." Gabriella broke away. "But Owen wants his crib." Gabriella said walking away._

_End of Flash back_

Troy wiped the tears off of his cheeks and looked around. What did he even do to pass the time when Gabriella's last kidnapping was? Oh yeah he drank, but he couldn't do that. He didn't know if his stomach could handle alcohol. He was mentally kicking himself now for having all those small fights with Gabriella. He looked at the blinking number on the answering machine. He pressed play listening to the messages.

_Message one; Gabi it's me Tara, guess what…I'M PREGNANT, again. Well Bill is so happy. He hopes it's a boy and I do too. I mean love the girls, but another girls means we'll have a lot of boy drama when there in high school. Well I better go call Sharpay she's next on my list. Remember the July of fourth party!_

_Message two; Gabi hey it's me. So I was wondering when I'm getting another niece or nephew form you. I mean Tara just called Bill is way too excited. He was talking to Tara's stomach on the phone; kind of reminded me of Troy when you were pregnant with Owen and I thought they need to have more sex for another kid. SO you and Troy get into bed and get laid. I'll even take Owen off of your hands for a week! No Wes don't give that Heather! Ugh got to go. Chris is coming back tonight for summer break. I tell you where in the hell did the time go. I'll talk to you later. Answer your cell phone!_

_Message three: Gabi its mom, just telling you to bring that cake we had last year for the fourth of July again. Love you bye!_

_Message Four: Gabi it's me again, Sharpay. Question what size is Troy. I found jeans he'd might like, bye. _

_Message five; Gabi, hey it's Taylor. if Troy is in the room get him out…ok so I'm hoping he's out right now. So I called Zeke and he said he would do the cake. I called Linda, she'll do the catering and it'll only cost you three hundred. I got some decorations for the party, gee if I were Troy I would be very happy to have you as his wife right now. ha-ha oh and I got the happy 50__th__ birthday banner instead. He looks 50 either way. Well got to go oh and call Charley he has BIG news!_

_Message six: Troy it's Chad come on, you have got to answer your phone. I hope you and Gabi aren't taking Sharpay's advice and are in bed all the time, wink-wink._

_Message seven; OK that's it, I'm getting mad he-._

Troy hit the snooze button. All the voices were stuck in his head form last night. He didn't even call them to tell them what was happening. He didn't want to. He didn't want the pity, he wanted his family back. He sat up on the couch and picked up the phone. He had to tell someone in Gabi's family. He dialed the familiar number. _"Hello, you've reached the Baylor's, but as you can see we're not here at the moment. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you."_

"Sharpay its Troy. Well I have thrilling news…again. Owen and Gabriella…their missing. Nothing is ever boring in the family, huh. Well Uh I was wondering if you could tell everyone else. I just don't feel like talking…thanks, bye."

Troy pressed end on the phone, but once he did it started ringing again. He was hoping it was Mark about to tell him it was a dream. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Straus is Gabriella Bolton around?" Dr. Straus said into the phone.

"Oh hey Dr. Straus. No she's not around, but I can take a message." Troy said into the phone.

"Well tell Gabriella she'll need to make an appointment since she's having twins and is now entering her second trimester. Okay?" Dr. Straus said.

"Ok, bye." Troy said pressing the end button. But then it dawned him…second trimester for when they were four months along. Gabriella was pregnant with twins…that's what she wanted to tell him that night.

**A/N there! lol I finshed chapter something ha-ha. I hope you all like it because I liked it:) well have fun reading it. thank you for reading and reviewing:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Fault

The tiny details in life couldn't be explained. We try and try to find answers we never can because we're either too lazy or just don't know the answer. You never know how you can figure one thing out by just tiny details. And he should have seen this. He should have seen the fact that his wife was pregnant. She missed her period. She fainted out at work and had these frequent head aches. She also threw up everyday. And he was so stupid to not notice his own wife, but then again did she even notice him? She was barely home and when she was she went to bed. Yeah her part of the job demanded more work, but their son barely had anyone to talk to about things beside his dad.

Troy sat there in the living room. He called Mark and told him about the pregnancy. He didn't trust himself to drive right now. He didn't want to go into their bedroom or Owens. The phone rang. And Troy's hand raced to get it. "Gabi?" Troy answered hopefully.

"_No, Troy it's me Sharpay. What do you mean they're missing?" _Sharpay asked into the phone. Troy could hear the banging in the background.

"Owen was kidnapped and so was Gabriella." Troy said dully.

"_What, when?" _

"Um, two weeks now, I think." Troy said into the phone.

"_Wes don't you dare put that in Heather's hair! Sorry. Do they have any leads?" Sharpay asked. _The kids had gone into the living room and she was now leaning against the counter on the phone. Her "sister" was missing and her nephew.

"No, not yet. Look Sharpay I just don't want to tell the rest of the family, could you tell them please…" Troy said trialing off.

"_Yeah, sure…this family is never boring…"she said trailing off. _Troy could hear the evidence of tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah…I'll talk to you later." Troy said. He hung up and leaned back into the couch.

Sharpay hung up the phone and looked at the floor. She wiped her tears away when she heard a crash in the living room. "Argh." She ground and went outside in the backyard with the phone dialing the Danforth's number.

"Hey Chad, bad news…"

Three weeks later…

Gabriella had finally given up the hope of ever being found with her kids. It had been over a month and Owen was starting to catch on that something was wrong. Ron found out about her pregnancy. She was after all in her fifth month. Ron was so happy. He thinks it's is child. Gabriella winced every time he came near her. She couldn't fight him or she'd risk her life and her babies. "Mommy, when are we going home?" Owen asked while Ron was in the shower.

"Kevin this is our home." Gabriella said automatically while she was chopping the vegetables.

It had become a routine and Gabriella fell swiftly into it. The light in her eyes were gone. How many times was she going to be rapped or kidnapped. She was through with it. She just wanted to take a gun and shoot herself. End her life for good instead of suffering. Now she knew what Troy meant. She did put the family in danger.

"Mommy are you ok?" Owen asked.

"Kevin, stop it right now!" Gabriella yelled turning around as she yelled his name. She regretted it immediately. Owens' eyes started tearing up.

"I'm sorry mommy." He started crying and ran off to "his" room.

She watched as Ron entered the room as Owen brushed passed him. Gabriella turned around and continued chopping the vegetables. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Nothing. He's just tired." She said. When she felt his arms snake around her swelling belly she turned around holding the knife in her hands.

She held it up against his neck. "Let us go." She said sternly.

"Nora, stop it now." Ron said staring at her.

"That isn't my name!" Gabriella yelled, but she stopped when she felt some thing against her stomach. It was the gun her always carried with him. She knew it. She pulled the knife away and set it on the counter as she put the pieces of vegetables in the pot. "Dinner will be ready in twenty." She said walking off into the hallway and upstairs.

She opened Owens' door and saw him sitting there on his bed. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to him. "Are you ok sweetie?" Gabriella asked him.

"Mommy, I want to go home." He said through his sobs. Gabriella took her son in her lap and kissed his head.

"We will. Daddy's trying to find us right now, trust me." Gabriella said looking at him.

"It's been over a month. How the fuck can you not have a lead!" Troy yelled at his boss.

Spindle sighed. This was the fourth time this week.

"Agent Bolton we are trying the best we can." He tried reasoning with him.

"No your not, she's five month pregnant with my baby and Owen, my only son! Where are they?" Troy yelled. He didn't even wait for spindle to respond because he walked out of his office and into Gabriella and Marks. Mark sat there with empty cups of coffee surrounding his desk.

"Anything?" Troy asked tiredly to Mark.

Mark looked up feeling pitty the second he saw Troy. He looked like a wreck.

"Nothing so far." Mark said looking back down knowing Troy would leave and he did.

Gabriella stood at the sink washing the dishes while Owen was coloring at the table. Ron had gone out for his shopping an hour ago. "Mommy can we get a puppy when we go home?" Owen asked picking up his green crayon.

"Well Owen it depends." Gabriella said. She didn't even know if things between her and Troy would work out, but she really hope they did. She loved him too much to divorce him. Gabriella heard the front door open and slam. She looked up knowing something was wrong.

"Owen stay here, no matter what." Gabriella said walking into the living room.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Gabriella said looking at Ron as he held a gun to a man. By the ring on his left hand Gabriella guessed he was married with kids. Probably her age.

"I'm going to kill the one person that messed our family up Nora. I'm going to fix us." Ron said smiling.

The man was sitting in a hair looking scared.

"Ron, sweetie put the gun down." Gabriella said trying to reason with him. But then it hit her. It was Jun twenty-fourth. Ron had killed his wife and child five years ago to this day. He also killed Nora's on the side-boyfriend in front of them.

_Flashback_

_Ron was now looking at his wife and son. Nora had her arms around Kevin trying to protect him. "Ron, please stop!" Nora yelled looking at Liam, her boyfriend's dead body on the floor. The blood was slipping out of his head and she knew he was dead. _

"_He ruined our family. We can start all over again up in heaven. We can have the perfect family!" Ron yelled with the gun in his hands. _

"_Ron, stop it. We have Kevin think of him please. He's too young to die!" Nora cried still holding their son. _

_Ron pulled the trigger twice. Once in Kevin's head and once in Nora's head. _

_Ron bent down and kissed Kevin on the cheek and kissed Nora on the lips. He stood up and placed the gun next to his head. Just as he was abut to shoot himself the police came into the house, ruining his day._

_End of Flashback_

Ron shook his head. "He ruined our family." Ron said.

"No, no he didn't Ron. We were having problems, but we don't have them anymore." Gabriella said.

"You're lying to me Nora!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, NO!" Gabriella yelled, but she was too late. Ron shot the man in the fore head. He fell onto the ground and his blood being absorbed into the light blue carpet.

A/N Ok so I hope you all like this chapter. Now my neck is hurting and I have to go. Thank you!:)


	12. Chapter 12

Fault

Chapter 12

Gabriella covered her mouth. The man had his eyes wide open and blood was starting to seep out of his mouth. "Mommy?" Gabriella turned around and saw Owen standing there. His face looked like he'd seen everything. Gabriella looked back at Ron's face. He had the gun in his hand ready to shoot again. "Kevin go upstairs and into bed." Gabriella said as calmly as she could.

"No." Ron said.

Owen looked back and forth. He was five and he was scared. He just witnessed his first murder and by what he could tell by watching an episode of house was that the man was dead. He wasn't alive. He looked at his mommy she hadn't gotten big, but she wouldn't tell him why though. "Kevin go upstairs, don't listen to him." Gabriella said to him. He looked into her eyes, his mommy's eyes.

"Mommy…" Owen felt his lips quiver and his eyes were getting blurry.

"Nora, come here." Ron demanded.

Gabriella turned around to him. "Look Ron please, just let us go. I'm not Nora and this isn't Kevin. My name is Gabriella Bolton, I worked on your case, remember?" Gabriella tried pleading with him. She could feel a baby's foot press their feet against her stomach.

"Nora and Ron get here! We don't have enough time. They're going to come!" Ron yelled the vein in his fore head showing.

Gabriella was getting scared. Her head was killing her and her legs just wanted to collapse on her. Her heart was racing. "Ron, please…I'm not Nora." Gabriella whispered.

_Ron watched as the brunette woman walked into the room with a FBI tracksuit jacket on. Her long hair was in a pony tail. He smiled. She looked just like Nora…Nora that name bored a new pain in his chest. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked him. Her voice was soft. Ron looked down at his ten –year old daughter. "Sir, Can you please just lower your gun down so we can talk about this." The woman said walking into the room…_

"Gabriella…" Ron mumbled.

Gabriella nodded and turned around. Owen had gone upstairs. Thank goodness. She turned back to Ron, but he was in his own world. The gun still pointing at her.

_Ryerson said nodding his head. "Your boy, looks very much like you." He said to Gabriella._

_Gabriella glanced over her shoulder to where Owen sat in his fifth birthday chair. Gabriella took the picture and turned it over so it was facing down. She didn't want a killer, kidnapper, anyone looking at her pictures, except for the ones she knew._

This wasn't his Nora…

"Stop, where's Kevin, now?" Ron demanded.

"He had to go to the bathroom." Gabriella said.

Upstairs Owen was doing something no five-year-old knew how to do. He had seen it on TV so many times and heard his mom and dad talk about it. The first time he had came here he notice a big bottle of gasoline. He had opened it and was now dragging it along the floor of the upstairs. He had a packet of matches that he kind of knew how to use. He saw his mommy do it a million time when she lit something up and brought it to her mouth. She did it every night before entering the house. He never asked her about it though. The bottle was now light so he could lift it. He led a trail down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom was next door in the living room. He went around the outside of the living room and threw the empty bottle under the table.

He left the bottle alone and went into the living room. Ron looked like he was in a daze. "Mommy." He whispered. Gabriella turned around. She smiled and ran towards him, but once she did she smelled gasoline.

"Owen what did you do?" she asked.

"I found a bottle of gasoline I put it around the house. I have matched." Owen said going into his pocket. He brought them out and showed Gabriella. She smiled.

"You're such a smart boy." Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Nora, Kevin…" Gabriella turned around blocking Owen. He didn't smell anything.

"Ro no…not my son." Gabriella said clutching the packet of lighters in her hand.

"Nora, we'll finally be together." Ron whispered. He was smiling.

Gabriella knew right now was death or life. She could risk her babies, but if that meant saving Owen she could live with that. "One last kiss?" she walked up to him and kissed him long and hard. The tears in hers eyes were blurring her open eyes. With her hand she lit the match and dropped it on the ground and lit another one making moaning noises so he wouldn't hear and dropped it in his shirt. She could smell something burning. She kicked in the groin and he pulled away groaning in pain.

"Owen come on." She said running taking Owen's hand and running upstairs.

In the middle of the stairs she lit a match and dropped it and running into the master bedroom with Owen. She locked the doors and went over tot eh dresser where she took the lamp and smashed it against the window. When the window finally broke she climbed out onto the balcony with Owen.

"Nora, Kevin!" she looked at the door and saw bright red flames from hole in the door.

"Owen I want you to run. Run to the closet house as fast as you can. Get help ok.": Gabriella said to him.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Its going to take me a while to climb down this, but your fast. Remember that time your daddy and me went apple picking. You climbed down those trees so fast." She said smiling.

"Ok, I love you mommy." Owen said hugging her.

"I love you too Owen. Now go." She said smiling.

She watched Owen Climb down the tree as fast as he could. His small five year old body looked like it was going to tremble and fall apart. Her breath was caught in her throat until he reached the ground. She smiled softly as he ran and ran.

"Oh my God…" Gabriella mumbled. She was getting headed. She took the heels off of her feet and threw them inside. She lit the match again and threw it into the room and closed the window.

She could still hear Ron yelling their names…their false names.

She put one leg over the fencing on the balcony and then the other. Making the short jump to the tree, she closed her eyes and wandered back to the time when she was sixteen sneaking down her tree with her sister Melissa. They were going to this party. Melissa was only 15, they wanted to go together. By the time Gabriella has reached the ground she finally got a good look at the burning house. It was big…nice and yellow. The flames of the house were burning its wood.

She looked closely into the upstairs windows and saw Ron. His body was burning with flames around him. He was yelling and when he looked to his right he was looking straight at Gabriella. "Oh my God…" she said trailing off she couldn't move.

He ran towards the window and broke through it. Gabriella let out a scream when she saw his flaming body jump out. When she landed she didn't want to go near him. He was moving. "Nora…" his voice was raspy.

He was moving to get up.

Owen ran and ran and ran. His feet were hurting from the small stones sticking to his bare feet. Finally he saw a small house up ahead. His mommy and he were going to be safe again. They were going home. He looked over his shoulder and could see smoke rising into the sky. He ran across the lawn and up to the door. He rang the door bell when a nice young looking women opened the door. "Call 991 please, my mommy is in trouble." He cried.

The woman stood there shocked for a minute, but went to the phone. She was looking at the small little boy in front of her. While she was dialing she yelled for her husband. "Go to the burning house. This boy's mom is in trouble." She said. The man looked at the boy in the doorway and ran. He looked so young, but so old in his eyes. She hung up to the phone with the police and went over to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Owen, please are the police coming?" he asked.

"Yes…how old are you?"

"I'm five…I wanna go home." He cried. For once in the first two months Owen cried and acted like his age. He ran into the woman's arms and cried. His body smelled like gasoline and smoke.

"Shh…it's going to be ok." She whispered.

Troy sat at Gabriella's desk after taking a walk. Mark had left an hour ago to talk to someone. His life wasn't moving on. All Troy could remember were those words. Those words he said to Gabriella. He blamed it on her; he said he wanted a divorce. He didn't want one. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was being an ass, a big ass.

Everyone form home was calling him. He kept telling them that he wasn't ready to talk. He wanted his wife son and unborn child right in his vision. In his blurry eyed vision.

He took in a deep shaky breath and sniffled. He looked at the three pictures on her desk. The first was of Owen the second their wedding and the third. The third was of the three of them. Sharpay had taken it when they were all in the park, the whole family.

"Troy…" Mark said. Troy looked up; he didn't notice him enter the room.

"What?" Troy said tiredly.

He smiled. "We have a lead."

Troy looked up amazed. They both ran out of the room with ten other people.

Gabriella was on the ground. She collapsed when she saw Ron stand up. His skin was burnt. "Nora, please come back to me." He whispered. She looked up at him. He was close to her. Not again. Not again.

"HEY!" she heard a strong deep voice yell. Ron looked at him still limping. He froze when the man pulled out a gun and shot him three times.

Ron fell onto Gabriella's legs. The heat from his body was piercing her legs. She let out a cry of pain before blacking out fully.

The man, Patrick Allan, bent down and checked for a pulse on the man. He had none. He pushed him off the women and checked her legs. They weren't badly burnt. "Miss…are you ok?" he asked softly. He noticed her baby bump. He thought twins or eighth month.

Ten minutes later there were ambulances and fire departments in the lawn putting out the fire and getting everything they needed to go inside. "Mommy!" Patrick looked around to see the little boy again running towards his mother's limp body.

His wife Erica came up and stood next to him. "His name is Owen Bolton and the moms name is Gabriella Bolton…Patrick they're the ones form the news." She said.

Hr nodded as the paramedics started working on. "Owen sweetie come on. We need to let them help your mom." Erica said picking Owen up.

He looked at his mom as they put him on a stretcher and hooked her up to things.

He looked around and his eyes widened. "Daddy." He said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked.

…..

Troy and Mark got out of the car where there were neighbors and people running around putting the fire out. The sky was dark except for the sun setting. "Owen." Troy said once his eyes landed on him. He ran to Owen where he was being held.

"I'm his father." He said once he took him out of the woman's arms.

"Daddy." He cried into his dad's neck.

"Owen, oh god. Where's your mom?" he asked.

"The paramedics are taking care of her." Patrick said to him.

"You found Owen?" Troy asked them.

"Yeah he came to our door step." Erica answered.

"Thank you, so much for helping him and my wife." He said.

They smiled at him and went to the crowd forming, Troy had Owen on his hip hugging him tightly. His eyes landed on Gabriella who was being loaded into an ambulance. He ran over to them. "I'm riding with you, I'm her husband." He said climbing in.

He looked at Gabriella and noticed her bump. She has ashes all over her arms and face. There were burn marks on her legs…he didn't want know anything else. He could hear Owens soft snoring in his ear and he smiled. His family was back nearly…everything was going too fast for him right now, in one hour they found his wife and son.

"Nat, hurry up, she's flat lining!" The paramedic yelled as he got the paddles ready.

Troy sat back in the car and said nothing, but watched…his family was slipping away…

**A/N OK!!!!!!!!!!Q lol I did it! I finally updated! Lol I know now half of you are just like agh I don't want to read this any more, but guess what I hope you do. I mean like with school and other things its been wild. **

**I had mid-terms, (I did GREAT on) and then im failing all my earth science tests…I just don't get it. I'm volunteering at a hospital. Guys, I met the most inspiring teenager in the maternity ward. She just had a baby after being raped eight months before and she said the baby looked just like her rapist. She didn't know if she could look at the baby. Well I sat down and talked to her like she was a best friend. Lets just say I left that hospital in tears! **

**I have never appreciated my life more than ever now. At the end the girl held her baby and I stayed with her till she fell asleep. The baby was gorgeous, it was a boy, but yeah, lol. **

**Uh….my neck hurts so im going to go. Im going to try and update more now because im getting a lot of things don't faster and im getting better at that lol. **

**Nowe im sorry if you all felt this chapter was rushed and I know it was rushed, but I liked it and I was just typing and typing and typing lol. **

**REVIEW******** PLEASE LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

Fault

Fault

Chapter 13

Troy's POV

Owen was being checked by a doctor, they had promised to bring him back to me when they were done. From what I could see he wasn't harmed. I had called the whole family. They were flying out deciding to not drive the three hours here. I was sitting in the waiting room where patients family and friends waited if they were in surgery. I don't even know what kind of forms I signed. I just did it to save her. Her stomach was big. She was now…five six months pregnant? "Daddy!" I turned in my seat to look at Owen running towards me in new cloths. I smiled and stood up. Mark had got him cloths from home. I lifted him up in the air and rested him on my hip. "The doctor said I was ok." He said smiling at me.

"That's good buddy." I said. I didn't know what to say. Gabriella was the one who knew what to say no matter what. What was I supposed to say to my son who was taken from me for two months? Was I supposed to act like nothing happened? Talk to him about it? Owen had given his statement to Mark while with the doctor. I didn't want to know the details what he went through at the house. I knew I was going to find out what happened either way. I knew Gabriella's nightmares would become worse now.

She always had them, but hid them from me. I sighed and sat down in the chair with Owens head resting on my chest. "Can we go fishing when mommy gets better?" Owen asked me.

"Sure we can go fishing. Maybe we can even go and get you a fish as a pet…at the pet store." I said to him. He always wanted a pet, a rat because of Dr. House. I didn't know how he understood half of the things that were being said, hell I didn't know what they were saying half of the time. But he would always ask his mom what those words meant. But that's the pet he wants, a rat to name Steve and a puppy and a fish.

I could hear Owens steady breathing now as I thought to myself. "Troy." I looked to my right and smiled. I saw the whole family there. The kids weren't with them. They walked over towards me, but I stayed seated. "Hey, where are the kids?" I asked.

"We had Christopher watch them. God knows they were tired." Sharpay said.

"Any news yet?" Charlie asked me.

"No." did I tell them she was pregnant? I don't think I did. "Uh from what I could see she's fine. She flat-lined on the way here, but they got her stable. I don't know about the babies or her yet." I said.

"Wait, what babies?" Tara asked.

"She's pregnant with twins." I said rubbing Owens back.

"Oh my Gosh…I mean are they ok? What's the surgery for?" Taylor asked.

They were all sitting down now with their chairs around in a circle. "I don't know." I said letting my eyes drop to the ground. It must've been an hour before the doctor came and called my name. Everyone stood up, but stayed in their spot. I walked over to the doctor and looked at him. Owen was still sound asleep.

"Gabriella received minor burns on her legs, nothing to worry about there. The babies are fine, she's fine. We had to perform surgery because of some small internal bleeding. We patched everything up...but we did perform one more test like we do with another patient when they're kidnapped especially with women and children. We found semen in her, how long we don't know. Your wife was raped more than once. There are no bruises except for a hand print on her arm-." He was going to continue, but I cut him off. I didn't want to hear this.

"Can I see my wife?" I asked him. he nodded his head.

"She's awake and has been asking for Owen. She's in room 253." He said walking away.

I turned around to face the group they all looked anxious. I walked up to them. "She's in room 253. I'm just going to go and see her then you guys can go in." I said. They all nodded their head. To started walking to her room quickening my pace with each step.

Reached the room…the door felt heavy when I pushed it open. She didn't notice me yet. Her face looked worn out. All her hair was gone and know shaped into a boyish hair cut. "Hey." I whispered as I walked closer to her. She turned her head and smiled.

"Hey yourself." She said. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, do you want me to wake him up?" I asked her.

"No, he's been through enough." She said. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. The room was silent. I didn't know how to act around her now.

"We need to talk." We both said at the same time.

"You go first." She said.

"Uh… I want to apologize to you. I don't want a divorce now or anytime soon. I was mad…our first child…I was just taking my anger out on you…I'm sorry Gabi, just please don't leave me. If I ever lost you I'd think I would loose myself to the drink…I love you." I said. I didn't know what she was going to say. I looked at her. She was smiling a little.

"Well that was way intense," she laughed a little. I smiled, "but I do have one request…or actually an answer like yours…forgive me?" she asked.

I smiled and closed my eyes and re-opened them, "only if you forgive me." I said.

"Your forgiven." She said. I smiled and stood up. I put Owen in the chair and sat on her bed. I leaned forward and kissed her.

"Your still seeing a therapist." I said.

"I'm not arguing." She said. "Uh, but I do have one more surprise, I want to retire from the FBI and become a doctor." She said.

"Hey it's fine with me if that's what you want." I said.

"Oh it's fine with me. Plus I get paid more. We can buy a house…" she said.

I smiled and looked at her stomach. "How are they doing?" I asked placing my hand on her stomach.

"They're fine. The doctor is going to do an ultrasound. We can find out their gender today if you want to." She said.

"I would most defiantly love to know if I'm going to have a daddy's girl here."

"And if they're both girls?" she asked me.

"Well then I can spoil them both." I said.

We both laughed, but soon Gabriella's laughs turned into cries. I moved up and sat next to her. I held her rubbing her arm. "I can't believe this happened. I keep on pinching myself hoping I would wake up. First it the Robert, twice and now Ron…he was sick Troy. Ron had taken Owen and me because we looked like his wife and son. He was going to re in act his family's death with me and Owen. I gave in when he wanted to have sex…I didn't fight him at all. I cut my hair, he cut Owens hair, but it grew back.

I just…how could this happen to us three times? Did we do something wrong? I-I..." she trailed off crying.

"Hey, shh, it's..." I couldn't say it was okay because it wasn't… "It's going to be ok. It's not ok right now, but we're going to be okay. We're a Bolton family." I said rubbing her arm. I had one hand on her stomach waiting for a sign that there was a kid in there. One, two kicks.

Her cries settled down and I kissed the top of her head. "I love you." I whispered. I sat like this for another twenty minutes until the door opened.

"Hey, we just wanted to come and see her, but I can see she's asleep." Maggie said. I watched as everyone piled in.

"She looks…worn out, like you mom." Sharpay said trying to make a smile on everyone's face. It did.

"Yeah well…she's been tired." Maggie tried to reason. I could see her fighting tears back. "Are the babies ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. A doctor is going to come in soon to tell us the gender." I said.

"How is she…mentally?" Bill asked.

"She's…" I wanted to say ok, but I had to admit to myself she wasn't, "She's not doing ok. It going to be hard for her, but hopefully she'll pull through with the friends and family she has." I said. They all sat down in the chairs and couch in the room and just sat in silence trying not to wake her. Soon I fell asleep just like the others.

I had them…

**A/N ok I'm sorry I'm not updating as often. I'm tired and well really disorganized right now, ha-ha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Only two or three left so get ready.**


	14. Chapter 14

Fault

Fault

Epilogue

One year later

Gabriella's POV

I walked through the door of the house Troy and I bought after Amy and Isabella were born. Amy and Izzie were born about three months later when Owen and I were found. Troy had come up with Amy Brie from the baby books while I came up with Isabella Anne from a book _Twilight. _Troy thought I was crazy for calling my baby after a book character, but I felt like naming her that. It made me happy so Troy didn't think about arguing with me. Owen was so cute with the girls. He even had them sit down with him when ever _House_ was on. Troy and I kept telling him that they didn't know what was happening because they were just babies, but he said they would know.

I walked inside into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as I saw a blue balloon through the kitchen window. My birthday was today and I was hoping there wasn't going to be any surprise parties. I walked into the kitchen with my white tennis sneakers squeaking against the clean floor. I opened the sliding doors and looked at the backyard. Troy and Chad were on some ladders trying to get the decorations up. I could see the little kids in the sand box and in the play area of the yard. I looked over where Mike, Tara and Bill's new son was sitting in Sharpay's lap. He was born just a couple of weeks ago.

I looked over at Owen where he was on one of the swings next to Wes. I closed my eyes Owen was just getting back to normal. Every night he would wake up screaming and yelling for me. Troy felt helpless and useless when the night both Owen and I woke up crying. We sent Owen to a therapist while I went to one too. Mrs. Irwin said he was improving and I could really see it too. He was starting to hang around his friends and cousins again. Before he clung to my side. My therapist Anne, she's the reason for Izzie's middle name, said I was also improving, but I still went because I could sometimes feel myself slipping through the cracks.

I wouldn't even let Troy look at me in the shower or in the bathroom for five months. Now it was fine. I was fine and I was happy. I'm a doctor now and I'm getting use to using my medical knowledge again. Sure I still felt scared when I was alone and I was scared at night. I never let Owen or my babies out of my sight. For three months Troy would try and get me to go out with the kids to the park, but I refused because I didn't want anything happening to them. Anne had reasoned with me. She said I was still blaming myself and I was. Even to this day I was still blaming myself, but not as often.

"Mommy!" I looked at Owen who came running towards me. I smiled and bent down as he got to me and picked him up.

"You're getting too big to hold Owen." I smiled as he made a face.

"Are you calling me fat?"

I shook my head. "Yes I am." I said kissing his head and walking off the deck. The house Troy and I choose was big with five bedrooms each with their own bathroom with a backyard big for all the kids. "Now go and play." I said putting him down as he ran back to his cousins. Troy smiled at me as he came off the ladder and walked over to me.

"You weren't suppose to be home till like three." He said kissing me.

"Well I had good news and I wanted to come home to tell you the surprise, but I guess you surprised me." I said kissing him again. "But my surprise is so much better." I said walking away and giving him a wink. I went over to Sharpay who had the twins in her lap. I picked them both up. "Hello my little cookies." I said kissing them.

Amy started pulling my hair. It grew faster than I had thought from last year. I was thankful for it too. "Looks like she wants your hair." My mom said. I smiled and handed Bells off to Sharpay and held Amy in my arms.

"Thanks for the surprise guys." I said smiling looking around. The yard was filled with balloons and what not. "Although I really wish those balloons didn't include my age." I said cringing as I read happy 35th! It was hard to believe I was almost to 40.

"Oh that was Troy's idea!" Mark said. I smiled. Mark had become like the family. Well he was actually the family now. He was engaged to Lucy, Sara's sister.

"Sharpay how's Chris?" Bill asked.

"Well he's twenty, what do you want? He has a girlfriend, I think he said he was going to propose." Zeke said.

"My little baby is grown up." Sharpay said.

"Oh yeah he has grown up."

"MOM!" we all looked over at Erica who was running away from Ethan who was throwing water balloons at her.

"Ethan please stop it!" Sarah yelled at her best friends son.

"When are those two going to stop playing around the bushes and just go out." Sharpay said.

"Uh I don't think I would like your son dating my little angel." Charles said looking at Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey, he may be sixteen, but thankfully his hormones have not kicked in yet." Sharpay said.

"Yeah well Erica has been crushing on guys so please no ideas." Charles said.

"Well good-luck, Arianna just announced yesterday she may be bi." Chad said.

"Awe, I remember that phase." I said sitting down joining the conversation.

"Wasn't it great? I remember my college phase." Sharpay said smirking.

"Hey please don't say this to me!" Chad whined.

"Chad's still in denial." Taylor commented. Everyone nodded their heads.

"So any news?" I asked taking Sharpay's water and drinking from it.

"Nope." They all answered.

"Mom?" I asked her.

"Nothing at all." She said shrugging.

For six hours we kept talking and talking and laughing while the kids played. Finally when it was dark Troy had brought the cake out. I laughed as I saw a picture of the twilight picture on it. "Ha-ha." I said as everyone gathered around the table singing happy birthday. I blew out the thirty-five candles that were on the cake.

"Ok so who's ready to eat Edward and Bella's face?" I asked laughing.

I turned to Troy and brought him away from the table and over to the deck. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I said kissing him. After coming up to breath he smiled.

"You're welcome. So your surprise…what is it exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you." I said smiling more.

"Oh come on Gabi, please! I waited six hours." He complained. I laughed as he did the puppy dog face, just like Owen.

"Ok I'll give you hints. Uh…More diapers…" I said hoping he would get it.

"I brought diapers more the girls already…" he said.

"No, not that…think more diapers." I said.

It took him a good five minutes before he glued the pieces together. "We're pregnant?" he asked. I nodded my head. "When?"

"I found out today. It's the reason why I came home early." I said. Before I could say more I laughed into his kiss.

Life, it's hard. But I do have a reason to look forward to waking up everyday which is my family. \

**A/N ok so I'm sorry for not updating. But ****I was hospitalized about twice these past two three weeks. I haven't been eating properly or have I been sleeping properly. Sadly I even spent my sixteenth birthday in the hospital on the 17th this month. Yay me huh? I'm the worst person to get sick, break a leg or something. **

**THIS THE LAST chapter of this story. I don't know if I'll do a sequel or not. I just wanted to thank everyone read this story!**

**Thank you:)**


End file.
